dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 864
A youthful Legion that were trapped in the past during The Final Night. And still a third Green Lantern and Bruce encountered during a hunt for the Book of Destiny. Superman points out the multiverse and that there is a possibility of three worlds out there with three Legions. Bruce is not best pleased with the disorder and confusion, and Clark taps into that, probing the purpose of the visit. Bruce theorizes Garth chaperoning Clark to today has nothing to do with safeguarding his travel but more to do with two deaths in Gotham. Humoring Bruce Clark visits Gotham to find the aftermath of Countdown. A duo of Legion members lying dead. Karate Kid from the Mortococcus virus and Una from the mutant rat attack... They didn't die there... they were placed for Superman to see holding their flight rings for their former teammate to find. The commentary reveals the Legionnaires were deliberately placed there for Clark to find... Superman scans the bodies confirming the commentary and also reveals the virus is long dead. The obvious construction of the murder scene is interrupted by Lightning Lad, who flying in demands to know what has happened. Bruce restrains Garth and his fiery temper demanding he return to the future. Garth reveals he homed in on the flight ring distress signals and hadn't meant to disobey Clark. Before anything else can be discussed another flight ring signal is activated. Starboy needs their help. Unfortunately in this time Starboy, Thom Kallor is now Starman and housed in a sanitarium. The present diagnosis is that he's schizophrenic - the voice reveals its not that case. Dream Girl passed on her gift to Thom, knowledge of the future he houses but cannot utilize. Starman leaks several pieces of information, the Lightning Saga, Countdown and Una's future (where one self still exists) Starman reveals he knows who placed the bodies in the alley. A villain that wanted to say a final goodbye to Batman and a unique hello to Clark. The culprit is about to start a Legion War. Before they leave, Starman feeds them more clues or a mess of misinformation... his new name is Danny Blaine and a painting of 105 people... Starman is lost and though he sowed the seeds for their quest he falls back into madness. The voice smirks that not even Luthor was able to strike the levels of fear that 'he' has - or will do. Garth loads his comrades into the time sphere and though he too is fearful to what lies ahead now, not least the aftermath of Earth Man's domination he begs Superman to try and get on with life after the mess it's been this year. In a rare moment Garth turns to Bruce and with an air of finality he asks him "to try getting loud once in a while" perhaps trying to feed him information about the future... Garth turns back to Clark and tells him that even though the Legion helped him hone his powers he gave them something more... an example of right and wrong, truth and justice and more than that, he made the Legion more than a club... he made it... a family. Garth considered Clark to be his brother... A touching moment that is made even more special with a gift from Brainiac 5. A specially adapting ring that can become invisible at will and has a time travel facility. Either the Legion can call him to the future remotely or it has an emergency facility so Clark can travel there on a one time trip. Garth, again turns to Batman and softens to the hero, though they started out like chalk and cheese they finally seemed to have warmed to one another. Garth even jokes he wonders what it would have been like if they'd taken Bruce to the future too just before he vanishes! Bruce is very curious to hear about this new side of Clark... he was a troublesome teen? Surely not! Clark reveals he wasn't always the squeaky clean hero the public believes and that he was a bundle of superheroic trouble in the future! Clark lies to Bruce that in the future they regard the two heroes as "The World's Finest". The voice smirks that Batman will be barely remembered in the future. And watches as Bruce returns to Gotham. The voice watches Clark, the wild card in time and reveals though he can't seem to ever erase him he can alter the perception of the hero to destroy him. A series of visions appear and it appears the voice was or is the guiding hand behind them. The rise of Earth man and his Justice League, the reign of Gog, the return of Brainiac, the arrival of Una and Val during Countdown and the death of Batman. "I'll corrupt EVERYTHING you ever stood for." I am the Time Trapper, and I deserve better than I've been given... To Be Continued in Legion of Three Worlds... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ( ) Other Characters: * * Crime Syndicate * Danny Blaine * Earth-Man * Electrocutioner * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Cosmic Boy ** } ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * Lex Luthor * * Mekt Ranzz * Mordru * * Locations: * * * * * Shanghalla * Xanthu Items: * Book of Destiny * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * The Time Trapper's comments imply that the Pocket Universe may still exist. | Trivia = * Superman's Thought-Beast shows an image of the Legion from in one panel. | Recommended = | Links = }}